


Improvement

by Alixtii



Series: Watcher!verse [43]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bisexual Character, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Female Protagonist, Gen, Ghosts, Male Antagonist, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Post-Canon, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-06
Updated: 2006-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Dawn confronts Warren's ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improvement

“What I’m offering you is a chance to improve the world, Dawn. Haven’t you always wanted to make it a better place? To ease human suffering? To bring paradise to Earth?”

Dawn sighed. “Honestly, I’m usually too focused on making sure it doesn’t become a worst one to worry about it. You’re a ghost, Warren. You can’t offer me anything.”

“Your sister never hesitated to help people in need. Just ask yourself, Dawn: what would Buffy want you to do?”

Dawn didn’t hesitate. “Abjure.” In the silence which resulted, Dawn smiled, and pulled open her copy of the Tradëscan Codex.


End file.
